Love Ridden
by Vampirewizardlvr
Summary: It's a Snarry that's loosely based on my ex-relatinoship. Severus and Harry break up in the middle of his seventh year but they still have to see each other in class, detention, in the Great Hall, and in the spindly halls of Hogwarts at night. 1/51.


**A/N: This is 1/51 of my music project. If you don't know what that is go to my profile and read the last thing on my profile. Go, go on, read it!... Love Ridden by Fiona Apple.**

_Harry smiled shyly as he propped himself on his lover's desk and leaned over to place a kiss on those thin, warm lips, "Only 6 months left," Harry smiled softly, "Just six months until we don't have to hide it anymore." Severus smiled and placed a hand lovingly on the small of his young lovers back._

That was two weeks ago, when they gave each other secret smiles in class and shared kisses after school hours. When they were tangled in SSeverus's silky sheets, whispering sweet nothings while nipping at earlobes and letting hands roam. When Harry rode Severus's cock on his own desk, gasping as he hit his pleasure spot everytime, with Severus's hand keeping a very tight grip on the lean hips grinding down on him.

This all changed in two weeks. _Two weeks._ They no longer made love, it felt like meaningless pleasure with out eye contact. It was nothing. They couldn't even look each other in the eye. Then Severus broke up with Harry, showing Harry the door of his office. Harry stared at that damn door for minutes until tears filled the surprised eyes and he hurried down the corridors to his room.

They never factored in a break up into the equation. They never thought of what would happen if they could no longer bear the sight of each other. They never factored the fact that Harry is in his class every other day or that their eyes accidentally met when one entered the Great Hall. Though, Severus didn't seem to care much at all, apathetic to Harry.

_**Love ridden I've looked at you**_  
_**With the focus I gave to my birthday candles**_  
_**I've wished on the lidded blue flames**_  
_**Under your brow**_  
_**And baby I wished for you**_

Harry sat in his bed, not used to the empitness in both under his covers and in his heart. Midnight was near and the moon was nearly full, casting shadows of the other three fast asleep boys in his room. Very quietly, Harry faced the moon and let tears overflow his eyes as he bit into his pillow to hide the heart-wrenching sobs. The slightly open window made the tears that slid down his face as cold as Severus's new demeanor towards him. The blankets did nothing to warm him that night.

_**Nobody sees when you are lying in your bed**_  
_**And I wanna crawl in with you**_  
_**But I cry instead**_  
_**I want your warm**_  
_**But it will only make me colder when it's over**_  
_**So I can't tonight, baby**_

Harry may never call him 'Sev' again, or kiss the hooked nose, or lovingly bite that pale chest, or run his fingers through the dark hair. Or be fondly called 'brat' while fondly returning with a 'git'.

He would ever feel Severus come in him, or whisper 'I love you" as he gingerly pulls out his spent cockfrom inside Harry and hold him as they both fall into a post-coital sleep. There are many things he will never feel or have anymore, now that the other half of his soul is gone.

_**No, not "baby" anymore, if I need you**_  
_**I'll just use your simple name**_  
_**Only kisses on the cheek from now on**_  
_**And in a little while, we'll only have to wave**_

9 days later, in double potions, Severus either cooly avoided his gaze or send a particularly nasty gaze towards him. He bowed his head, pretending to take notes on whatever he was teaching, "Mr. Potter," Severus- no, _Snape-_ drawled coldly, "Just because you are an arrogant celebrity you do not have approval to nod off in my class. 60 points from Gryffindor, " A groan came from the gryffindor side of the class, "And detention on Friday night!"

Harry remained silent, because his eyes filled with tears, he has to spend the night with the man who now treated him like dirt.

_**My hand won't hold you down no more**_  
_**The path is clear to follow through**_  
_**I stood too long in the way of the door**_  
_**And now I'm giving up on you**_

He felt like he should be done with the moping about, maybe Severus never needed him for something other than maniulation anyway. Maybe he was better off?

_**No, not "baby" anymore, if I need you**_  
_**I'll just use your simple name**_  
_**Only kisses on the cheek from now on**_  
_**And in a little while, we'll only have to wave**_

Harry tentatively walked into the Great Hall, ignoring the student eyes that always burned into him. He sat in between Hermione and Ron, piling stuff on his plate. Ron nudged him and said in a whisper, "Look at the teacher table!"

He turned his head to see Remus pressing a soft kiss to Severus's hand and gazing at the man with a certain unreadable emotion, Hermione smiled, "It's nice to see Professor Lupin find happiness."

Ron snorted, "Maybe Snape will let up on being a bloody prat."

"Language Ron!" Hermione snapped. Then she looked at Harry, who had misery written on his face, "Harry?"

He shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." he pushed his plate away, "Uh, I don't really have an appetite today, I'm gonna get a head start to DADA."

Hermione frowned, "Um, okay, did you need someone to go with you? I already ate my toast and eggs."

Harry gave her a brilliant smile that mismatched his miserable eyes, "Nah, be here to make sure Ron doesn't die from choking on his food."

"Okay," Hermione smiled. Harry kept up the smile until her turned and fled from the Hall.

"You're late, Mr. Potter." Snape said coldly, "Come in, and clean these cauldrons the muggle way," Severus handed him a rag and polish, brushing Harry's fingers slightly with his, "Make no noise to disturb me, I'm grading papers."

Harry scrubbed the grimey cauldrons with vigor, desperate for anything to distract him from tears. Soon, they shone with perfection, no spots rested on these shiny cauldrons. But he still had half an hour of his detention. So he sank down behind a very clean cauldron and allowed the tears to spill onto his cheeks and down his chin. He had no idea how long he sat there, letting tears fall from his chin onto his robes, but it must've been a while because Severus came into the room.

"Potter, -" Severus froze as he saw a shaking figure behind a row of sparkling clean cauldrons. He walked over there, his eyes softening, but he couldn't let Harry see him like that anymore. He steeled his gaze as Harry looked up to him from his tearful position.

He sighed.

"You dismised from the remainder of your detention." he said indifferently and waved him off, "Go to your rooms."

Harry nodded, not finding a hint of caring in the cold, steely black eyes, he just figured that Severus- _Snape_- did not want to see him at all. He walked out slowly, hoping Severus would stop him and pull him into an embrace.

But he didn't.

_**No, not "baby" anymore, if I need you**_  
_**I'll just use your simple name**_  
_**Only kisses on the cheek from now on**_

And He never did.

_**And in a little while, we'll only have to wave.**_


End file.
